we_happy_fewfandomcom-20200222-history
The Great Stink
The Great Stink is a Story Mode quest in We Happy Few. It's unlocked after Arthur crashes with the Jubilator in the underground worker area. In need of finding a way out of there. Objectives *Flip the power switch at the maintenance room 1 *Flip the power switch at the maintenance room 2 *Flip the power switch at the maintenance room 3 *Open the Exit door *Reach the Escape Hatch *Defeat the Jubilator *Talk to Peter Thump *Leave the Underground *Report back to Mrs. Oliphant In-Game Description Why is the power off, anyway? Some lunatic must have run around turning all these power switches off. Nothing makes sense down here, really. Is anyone doing his job? I've investigated the mysteries Gemma was trying to uncover. Mrs. Oliphant will have to give me my old job back, I think! Walkthrough Arthur wakes up after the incident with the Jubilator in the previous quest, I Sing the Body Electric. Here, he has to power up the switches in three different mantenance rooms in order to advance. The first maintenance room is the "Car Wash" room, here the player has to rotate the wheel in the control room and run across the track to the other control room to switch the power switch back on. The player has 5 seconds until the wash turns back on again and pushes Arthur into the water below. The second maintenance room is the "Lube and Suction" room, this room is filled with a toxic, green fog that will reduce the player's health unless they have a Gas Mask on hand. The player has to turn three wheels in this room to unlock a hatch door that leads to the power switch. The first wheel is above a couple of boxes in the far left corner, the next is behind the Motilene Byproducts by the pipes, and the last one is further past the pipes. Once all of these wheels have been interacted with, the player can enter the hatch door and pull the power switch on the left. The last power switch is in the "Communication Headquarters" room, in this room the player will have to transport up a few metal elevators in order to get to the power switch, pipes that shoot out hot steam will throw the player off the floor if not careful, meaning the player has to crouch past them in order to get to the switch. After all of the switches have been turned on, the player can go through the hatch door leading to the Jubilator Testing Arena. Here there will be a brief cutscene of Peter Thump getting chased by Thomas Horner in a Jubilator. Arthur will have to defeat Thomas in order to progress. Once Thomas has been taken care of, Arthur talks with Peter about how they're holding up underground, to which Peter responds with "On good days we get more things working than break down". Instead of responding to how they hold up on bad days, he gives Arthur a "Diagram" before running off for Tea Break. When inspecting the "Diagram", it turns out to be a note regarding the Permanent Solution that Verloc has in mind for the residents of Wellington Wells. Arther then exits the underground work area and head back to Maraget Oliphant to tell her about what he found. In return, he is given a press pass and an Adulator. Arthur can now go to Haworth Labs. Collectibles Notes that the player will gather: PROPER USE OF JUBILATORS Jubilator Weakness Urgent Joy Request Jubilator Grand Derby JUBILATOR QUICK START MANUAL FROM: Penelope Snug FROM: Peter Thump Memories that the player will gather: Swimming Gallery JubilatorHQMap.png|Map of the Jubilator HQ. MunicipalUtility2.png|A Municipal Utility board. JubilatorArena.png|The Jubilator Arena. JubilatorSuction.png|Thomas attempting to suck Peter with the Jubilator. BobbyTransport.png|Bobby Transportation. JubilatorPoster5.png|Citizens Happiness board. JubilatorPoster6.png|Jubilator Production and Carbon Waste Removal boards. Trivia * How Bobbies are transported through the Poppers are shown in this area. * If the player doesn't have a Gas Mask on hand, they can get one from a dead worker in the third maintenance room on the second floor to the left. Category:Quests